


You’re Pathetic

by idkwriteshitdown



Category: The Umbrella Academy (TV)
Genre: Dark Number Five | The Boy, Dom/sub Undertones, Gen, Stuttering Diego Hargreeves
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-15
Updated: 2020-10-15
Packaged: 2021-03-08 20:14:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 279
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27032491
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/idkwriteshitdown/pseuds/idkwriteshitdown
Summary: Five has some choice words to say to Diego and he's not nice about it.
Kudos: 17





	You’re Pathetic

“You’re pathetic.” He stepped up to him, “See there’s a reason why you’re Number 2. Numero Dos. Second in command. You’re a follower. Always have been always will be. You’re not smart enough to lead your way out of a paper bag.“ He placed a hand on Diego’s chest pushing him down on the bed. He smiled. Diego looked up at him. Five could see the fear and a hint of insecurity in his eye. "I know you Diego. You need to be told what to do.”

Diego swallowed. “Th- That’s not tr- true.”

“What?”

“I w-was on m-my. I left.”

“Oh you left. To do what exactly Diego? Huh. What did you leave to do? I’ll tell you what. You were doing exactly what dear old daddy told you to do. Be a hero. Fight crime.” He took a sip from his mug. “You know the fact that you didn’t even know you were being manipulated like that astounds me. You actually thought you were making your own choices.”

“W-well in Texas -”  
  
“You’re using that as your example of leadership? Diego. You got so hyper fixated on killing the president’s assassin that you got locked in a looney bin.”

“I w- I w- I was d-doing the ri-right -”  
  


“Please stop talking, you are embarrassing yourself.” Diego scowled and looked at the floor. 

“Awe aren’t you cute” He reached out to run his fingers through Diego’s hair. “Now be a good boy and come home. Your other siblings are very upset with the way you left things. You have until five o’clock.” He gripped Diego’s jaw digging his nails into his flesh. “Don’t make me come find you again.”

**Author's Note:**

> ut, [here](https://idkwriteshitdown.tumblr.com/post/630553761427996672/youre-pathetic) is a link to the same fic on my tumblr. There's also other stuff like drawings.


End file.
